Freezing- The Primal
by SarVang
Summary: A Mysterious Third-Year Limiter transfers from West Genetics. Unknow to everyone except a few, He is a Prototype fighter known as a 'Primal', a combination of both Limiter and Pandora.


As I go in for the strike I feel a sudden chill go up my spine, Then I realise that neither Ganessa or I can move even though we are both in Pandora Mode, this Freezing Effect's unusually strong. As I stand there I notice out of the corner of my eye a black figure approaching us. Pulse* Pulse* Pulse* Pulse* With each step he draws near, the stronger the Pulse gets. Pulse* Pulse* Pulse*.

As I approach the two combatants I suddenly realise who one of them are. I step between the two and grasped the top of Nova Blood with my right hand, then I release the Freezing Effect on Satellizer. As she was released I gripped the Blade tighter.

"Please release your vault weapon." I ask her in a calm manner.

She looks me in the eyes, a few seconds the blade vanishes.

"This is for you," I say as I take a sealed letter out from my jacket and hand it to her, her eyes suddenly widen.

As she stands there I tell her, "Take it to your dorm while i deal with this one." As I finish saying this she starts to walk off.

I turn to the boy behind her. "I know who you are." I say as he stands there confused, "I have something important to talk to you about."

With that i turn to the other Combatant draw my sword, at that moment i release the Freezing Effect and with 2 quick swings the chains that were approaching me were deflected. Again the chains are thrown towards me with lightning reflexes i step to the side and grab the 4 chains with my right hand and start wrapping them around my arm. I stop about 30cm from her back and start lightly tugging them to create the feeling of them being pulled out of her back. I activate a freezing effect and then release the chains and start walking off as im leaving i release the freezing effect, but again she attacks, with in a second i draw 4 blades from under my jacket and throw them locking her chains to the walls while I continue to walk, when im out of her range i pull back the right side of my jacket and the blades materialize in there sheathes.

We enter his room and close the door behind us. "Ok down to business then" as i finish saying this i start removing my Pauldron then i show him my shoulder.

He stands there in awe, I begin talking, "Your aware that your sister had 20 Stigmata, Correct?"

"Yes I am."

"Well you might not know but there were given to 3 people, 1 was a girl as East Genetics, the 2nd was Satellizer el Bridget, The girl that you were with earlier and the 3rd was placed in me as an Experiment."

"Wait what."

"5 to each of us, the five around the middle one on my shoulder were hers, as soon as they were implanted the instantly link together then 6 more appeared and this was never heard of before with this i became a Prototype fighter known as a 'Primal' a combination of a Pandora and a Limiter."

"Hang on your male so how did they work on you?"

"Even to The East Genetics Scientist and I, this is still a mystery."

"East Genetics?"

"Yes, this is a large well-kept Secret there, and that's why you must not tell anyone or you will have to deal with the Consequences."

*Gulp*

"With that cleared its time for me to be going."

I re-equip my Pauldron and leave.

I approach the door and gently knock.

A faint voice comes from behind the door, "Just a second"

The door opens and standing in front of me is a Teary eyed, half-naked Satellizer clenching the letter I gave her earlier.

She suddenly blushes and closes the door.

I frantically apologize.

A few seconds later the door reopened she had grabbed a gown and put it on.

"Sorry for slamming the door on you, Please come in."

"It's all right it was my fault"

I walk in and she closes the door behind me.

"I've wanted to ask you about where you got this?"

"As I was leaving East Genetics a young woman approached me and asked if i was the one going to West Genetics, I answered yes and she gave me this letter and told me to give it to you."

She sits down on the bed and looks at the letter, "I see."

"It worked out quite well as I was going to look for you when i got here anyway."

"Why it that?" she says while looking at me curiously.

"Theres something i needed to tell you."

"You wanted to tell me something?"

"Yes, as your aware both you and 1 other person was implanted with 'Her' stigmata."

"Yes."

"Well there was one other person, that was a part of an experiment."

"An Experiment?"

I Start removing the plate armour from my right arm.

"Yes an Experiment Code named 'Primal'."

"Primal."

After removing the plate i take of my Jacket and unbutton my shirt exposing my right shoulder.

"Primal, the experiment of adding stigmata to a volunteered Male Test Subject."

Her eyes suddenly widen at the site of the 11 stigmata on my right shoulder.

"But how, they tried before on men but failed every time."

"Yes, that is true but for some reason they reacted differently when placed in me. The five that they add reacted straight after implanted, they become linked and cause 6 more to spontaneously appear."

She stands up and approaches me cautiously, she then reaches out and touches them to see if there actually real.

"There the real thing, and it wasnt painless trust me on that one. For multiple weeks they ran all types of test on me but none of them made any sense, they had never seen results even in Female candidates."

"So your just like us?"

"We thought that at first but as I trained I exceed all the limits of the Pandora im my year."

"Wait they knew what you were?"

"Yes, they were hesitant at first but as we fought together they become comfortable around me."

"But no one here has ever heard of a Male Pandora."

"Not Pandora, a Primal and that's cause the knowledge of my existence was kept hidden from the outside of East Genetics. No one dared to tell anyone at risk of expulsion."

"If that's the case why are you here?"

"I'm here for 2 reason. 1 I came here to find you."

"To find me why?"

"And 2 to test my skills as a fighter here."

"But why to find me?"

As i start putting my gear back on I tell her, "That will be explained in time to come, but for now I must be going."

Just as i finish putting everything on she starts to open door.

I decided to stop her from opening by putting my right hand on it over her shoulder, i then grab her by the arm and turn her around and kiss her.

At first she is hesitant but then gives into it, as we continue I move my hand down her back to just above her waist and pull her towards me. I can feel her heart rate rise and her breaths become deeper. we continue kissing for a bit longer, we then stop and I open the door and tell her "I'll see you tomorrow sometime and I'll explain everything.

I'm about half-way down the corridor when i suddenly feel a blade placed between my shoulders and a faint, reluctant voice.

"Don't turn around and just answer my question."

I grin slightly then begin to turn around I place my hand on Nova Blood and slowly lower it, about half-way down it disappears.

She looks away shyly and then asks, "What just happened was the only few times I havent hated being touched. What you did just then, did you mean it?"

I smile and say, "Of course I meant it, that's the main reason I come here."

"To kiss me?"

"Not exactly, I want to be with you. I just didn't know how to do it so I did that."

"Would you mind coming back to my room then?"

"Of course not, I would love to."

With that we head back to her room where we sit and talk for a while till she falls to sleep grasping my left hand tightly, as if not to have me leave during the night. So I sit there the entire night beside her bed holding her hand.

As I lay there I start to feel the warmth of the morning sun coming through the window on my cheek. I look to my side where Satellizer lays the holding my hand, she looks so peaceful sleeping. About 10 minutes pass when she wakes and smiles at me with half-open eyes.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty."

Her cheeks turn red in response to my words.

"Morning."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, what about you?"

"It was alright. If I could can I use you shower?"

"Yeah i guess" she says as her face becomes redder.

"Thanks."

I start to remove my armour and Shirt when she notices the scars on my arm.

"What happened to your arm?" she asked as she grabs it.

"Ah these, There just reminders of times I've helped people. I'll explain later today, we'll be late if I start explaining now."

She let's go of my arm as I walk into the bathroom and close the door.

I walk over to my Wardrobe to get my uniform out when i hear a knock on the door. Without thinking i grab his coat and pull it on so I'm covered as i answer the door.

"Hello" I say as I open the door.

Standing in front of me is a Lady in a White lab coat, a pair of frameless glasses with what looks like a sword in her right hand.

"Who are you?" I ask cautiously

"Well that is enough confirmation for me. Here give him this." she says while handing me the sword.

She walks off without another word.

I close the door and look at the sword as I sit on the bed. I pull it out of the sheath, the blade is black with an orange edge and is surprisingly light.

I walk out of the bathroom to see Satellizer sitting on her bed wearing my coat and hold a sword.

She looks at me and then looks at her self and her face starts to turn bright red. She frantically tries to explain what she's doing but i cut her short.

"It's alright you don't need to explain, But whats with the sword?"

She stands up and hands it to me.

"Some lady just gave it to me."

"Did she say anything?"

"Yeah, something about 'confirmation' and told me to give it to you."

"I see, so this is what she meant by a gift."

"A gift from who and what for?"

"Well it's from the one who gave me the letter."

"Wait really." She says with open eyes, "What for?"

"For protecting you."

She starts to look at me curiously.

As she sits there looking at me I start to pull of the tape on either side of the blade.

"What are you doing?" she ask frantically

"Here look." I say as I finish pulling it off and tilt towards her.

"My Sword Her Shield, My Sacrifice Her Survival. What does that mean?"

"It's an oath, My body and my sword are hers, to protect her and to strike down her enemy's. My Sword Her Shield. I will gladly give my life to protect her and make sure she never comes to harm, My Sacrifice Her Survival."

I flip the sword and remove the remaining piece of tape revealing the word 'Satellizer'.

"This sword is my oath to you and from now on will be known as 'Satellizers Oath'."

She looks at me with a stunned expression than.

I place the sword into it's sheath as she grabs me and starts hugging me.

I feel warm but start to feel what I believe is a tear run down my chest. I stand her upright and wipe away the tears and say.

"Theres no need to cry."

She looks at me with puppy like eyes

"Come on we best be getting ready for class." I say just before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

She nods at me with a smile and takes my jacket off and gives to me then proceeds to the wardrobe to get dressed.

I look at the sword in my hand and smile.

The rain is heavy and the sound of screams ring through the arena. I approach a large mass of water when I hear a scream come from my right, I turn to see four Pandora going after a single Pandora who seems unable to fights. With a closer look I notice that she is a first year and three of the four are third years. Without hesitation I draw my sword and rush towards them getting there and blocking the attacking Pandora just with just enough time to take a stable stance. The sudden appearance of me didn't bother them except for the fourth which turns out to be another first year. The three move there focus to me and start attacking relentlessly. It was difficult to defend against, they seem to be in sync with each other but one by one they fell to my blade till one stood, the first year. As i approached her she back up against a wall, clenching her weapon with trembling hands.

"I didn't want to, they made me." she frantically tells me.

"So you felt threatened by them cause they were third years, am I correct?"

"Yes!"

I place my sword against her neck.

"Well in that case I'll offer you two options."

"Yes." she says with a scared expression on her face.

"One, I can let you go. But you'll have to face someone later and you'll probably lose. Or two, I can defeat you now and make it quick and as painless as possible."

She sits there staring at me for a while.

I place my hand under the right side of my jacket and throw my blades at the cameras on us.

"I've temporary disabled the cameras, I gonna place a special Freezing Effect on you that will mask your vital signs and knock you out for 30 minutes, giving you enough time to be extracted and taken to the medical clinic."

She frantically thanks me as I place the Freezing Effect.

By the time the cameras had re-adjusted she was laying on the ground against the wall and I was walking towards the other first year.

"Are you ok?"

"Ah yeah thanks"

"Can you stand?"

"Umm no I think I twisted my ankle."

"Here let me see."

I sheath my sword while kneeling down, I gently grab her leg and light place pressure on her ankle.

"Uggggrh!"

"Oh I'm sorry"

"Its ok." she says as she lowers her leg.

"Well we need to get to somewhere safe so we can treat your injury."

I bend down and go to help her up when a sudden, sharp pain goes through my right arm. I look at it an notice a large hole in my upper arm, which I hadn't noticed earlier probably due to the adrenaline that was pumping through my body during the fight.

"Your hurt."

"It would seem so." I respond while clenching the wound.

"Here let me look."

I crouch down beside her she tears some of the fabric off the bottom of her skirt and wraps it around the wound and ties it off.

"There that should help."

"Thanks." I say as I stare at my arm. "Still I need to get to someplace safe.

I walk around to her right placing my shoulder against her back and my left arm around her with my hand supporting her legs, I slowly lift her up off the grown. she quick puts her arm around my neck so she didn't fall. We start to walk away from the water. It was about ten minutes before I found some rubble that made a type of shelter. I slowly place her down on a fallen pillar with her leg up along it.

"This should be safe enough." I say as i stand at the entrance.

"Thank you for all of this, I mean with them Pandora, bring me here and protecting me."

"Its alright, Them ganging up on you wasn't a fair fight."

She looks away then with a sad but gently voice she says. "I'm sorry you had to fight them, I'm sorry you got hurt, I'm sorry you had to carry me and I'm sorry that you have to stay here instead of out there fighting."

I turn to her. "It's fine I don't mind, they deserved what they got, this will leave an awesome scar, I'm stronger than I look and I'm not fond of fighting."

"We sit there for a few hours, I fend off a few attackers and we end up surviving the carnival and later that week that girl come up to me with this."

I point at the armour on my right arm.

Satellizer's eyes widen at my words.

"Then what happened, I mean with her."

"Well we become friends and I helped her trough the year with work and training."

"I see, so you were only friends."

"Are you jealous?"

Her face becomes bright red and she turns away. "No"

I smile, "Yes only friends, turns out she's interested in girls not boys, so you don't have to worry about her."

"Oh"

"Well this is your class so I guess we'll part ways here and I'll see you later."

She hugs me then heads in to class.

I head towards the training grounds for my class which was conveniently place behind her classroom.


End file.
